


Увольнительная на берег

by tavvitar



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: M/M, Porn, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 02:16:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1328197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tavvitar/pseuds/tavvitar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Все совсем просто, — говорит Люк. — Это механика. Ты делаешь что-то... и получаешь результат. Стон. Стояк. Или сцену ревности, очевидную, как день.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Увольнительная на берег

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в подарок для мыши-медуницы и agua-tofana. Изначальное предложение: "эйдин, матросское АУ. Либо случайная встреча в порту двух морячков - английского и киви, либо они каким-то образом попадают на один корабль. Всё на откуп автора, естественно, горячее порно приветствуется, юмор - можно, но лучше как сопутствующий, а не основной мотив"

— Домой вернулся моряк, домой вернулся он с моря...

  
Голос за спиной чуть тягучий, раскатистый, хрипловатый. Дин, не оборачиваясь, подхватывает в тон:

— И охотник вернулся с холмов. Вообще-то это про похороны, Люк. 

— Вообще-то это был комплимент. Вы так здорово смотритесь в этих одинаковых бушлатах. Вдохновляете и наводите на мысли.

Эйдан ловит быстрый взгляд серых глаз и, прежде чем повернуться, расплывается в лучшей своей улыбке. Она совершенно точно не раздраженная, она светящаяся и... как это тут на днях писали... полная жизни. 

Улыбку, полную смерти, он тоже может изобразить, но с Люком это не сработает. Во-первых, они почти друзья. Во-вторых, это неспортивно. 

— Поделись? 

— Чем? — Люк совершенно неприкрыто забавляется.

— Ну, мыслями. Раз мы тебя навели, сорок процентов наши. Как минимум.

— М-м-м-м... справедливо...

Он окидывает их обоих таким взглядом, что можно немедленно предъявлять иск за сексуальные домогательства. Хотя, мрачно думает Эйдан, они бы проиграли дело. Суд бы в два счета пришел к выводу, что этот взгляд является неотъемлемой чертой мистера Люка-Секс-Эванса, и не ходить же ему теперь с завязанными глазами. Дину ведь тоже не запретишь улыбаться. Вот этой вот чуть ехидной заинтересованной улыбкой, которая, будучи обращена в камеру, на поклонников и на, скажем, Мартина или Грэма (не говоря о самом Эйдане) — согревает до самых костей. И ужасно раздражает сейчас, когда Дин вот так — смотрит на Люка. 

— Я подумал о двух матросах, которые служат на одном корабле. — Эванс подходит ближе. – Один ирландец, второй киви, долгое плавание, много работы…

— Толстый капитан, не дающий никому спуску! – От того, как быстро Дин подхватывает шутку, у Эйдана начинает болеть челюсть. – Боцман, мелкий вредный матерщинник!

— Да-да, что-то в этом роде. Короче, корабль плывет, ребята стоят плечом к плечу во всех штормах, а потом их посудина наконец-то приходит в порт. И вот тогда они надевают свою одинаковую одежду и сходят на берег. 

Люк делает еще шаг и понижает голос. Эйдан видит, как пляшут искры в его глазах, как ложится на лицо тень. Еще чуть ближе; насмешливый дьявол из темноты, света и разноцветных огоньков смотрит прямо на Эйдана, и в хрипловатом голосе есть что-то вызывающе непристойное, когда Люк произносит: 

— А в это время некоторые члены команды смотрят им вслед и размышляют о том, чем же эти ребята займутся на берегу. 

И Эванс исчезает, как-то мгновенно и сразу. А возможно, Эйдану кажется, что внезапно. Возможно, его кто-то позвал, или увел. Запросто. Потому что еще Эйдану кажется, что на том месте, где только что стоял Люк – осталась его ухмылка, исключительно понимающая и неуловимо похабная. 

— Эйдан. Отомри. 

Он вздрагивает. Глаза с трудом фокусируются на усталом лице Дина, а шум голосов и шагов вымывает из головы тихий голос. 

— Чем эти ребята займутся на берегу? – повторяет Эйдан задумчиво.

Дин пожимает плечами: 

— А чем положено заниматься после долгого плавания? Ром, драки, женщины… Кстати, у меня сложилось впечатление, будто я только что наблюдал готовую вскипеть из-за ерунды ирландскую кровь. 

— Еще чего! – И, помолчав, Эйдан добавляет, все так же задумчиво: — Но рома и женщин они нахлебались бы достаточно. А потом нанялись бы на разные корабли.

Они стоят плечом к плечу и молчат. Море звуков, шагов, тел, огней и темноты волнуется вокруг них – раз, и два, и три… город гудит и потрескивает, из дверей отеля льется волна стеклянного света. Надо было не прогуливаться. Надо было пойти в бар и выпить. Хотя велика вероятность, что они бы все равно налетели на Эванса, и он понес бы всю эту чушь, от которой теперь все внутри будто пропитано свинцом. 

— Так может, с рома и начнем? 

В словах Дина безусловно больше здравого смысла, чем во всем, что сейчас лезет в голову Эйдану. 

— Согласен. 

На площадке отельного бара удивительно тихо для такого времени. Их столик – в дальнем углу, почти полностью загорожен какими-то декоративными резными столбиками разных размеров. Эйдану все время интересно, что это должно означать или символизировать. Но не сегодня. Сегодня ему интересно только посидеть в тишине и покое, с минимумом чужих взглядов, и этот столик как раз то, что надо. После первой рюмки Дин рассказывает ему какой-то анекдот, Эйдан смеется от души… ну, почти от души, и тут же выпивает вторую рюмку. Ему хочется напиться, до звона в ушах, до шума в голове. Странно. Никогда не хотел с такой силой ничего подобного. 

— Едва вас нашел, парни. Куда вы делись – я ведь еще не закончил историю! 

Эйдан едва сдерживается, чтоб не зарычать, когда Эванс бесцеремонно опускается на стул рядом с ним.

— Люк, ты о чем вообще? — интересуется Дин.

— Вы же сами сказали, что вам полагается сорок процентов от мыслей, которые вы у меня вызываете своим видом. А я отдал только двадцать, так что придется вам слушать дальше. Не люблю долгов. — Люк говорит медленно и твердо, но почему-то от его тона Эйдана охватывает томная тяжесть. Должно быть, алкоголь наконец-то подействовал. — Так вот, одному из команды… я пока не придумал ему должности, но, вероятно, такой же матрос, как они, только опыта у него побольше… так вот он сходит на берег следом, чтобы присмотреть за парнями, пока они не натворили глупостей. Потому что берег опасен. Ром, драки, женщины – и вот ты уже сидишь в одиночестве, и видишь солнце только через решетку. Хотя можно было всего-то...

В одно текучее движение Эванс через стол притягивает Дина к себе и целует. 

Тот даже не сопротивляется, вероятно, от неожиданности. Зато сопротивляется Эйдан. Едва придя в себя от того, что видит, он хватает Люка за плечо, резко разворачивает на себя — и встречает вот тот же нахальный, чеширский взгляд. 

Эйдан перестает дышать. Это жутко. Как будто раньше он смотрел на Люка сквозь плотные шторы, а теперь они разошлись — и Эйдан увидел не тень, а то, что отбрасывало эту тень. В глазах Эванса пляшет темнота, и Эйдану кажется, что он видит там свое отражение.

— Все совсем просто, — говорит Люк. — Это механика. Ты делаешь что-то, например это...

Эйдан чувствует, как палец Люка поглаживает его сосок сквозь футболку, настойчиво, круговыми движениями, потом резко царапает. Эйдан стонет — и тут же закусывает губу. Люк удовлетворенно улыбается.

— Вот именно... ты делаешь что-то и получаешь результат. Стон. Стояк. — Он мимолетно касается паха Эйдана и, склонившись к его уху, шепчет — Или сцену ревности, очевидную, как день.

Он отстраняется, придерживая Эйдана за плечи. Напротив Дина, который наблюдает за ними. Его рот приоткрыт, его дыхание, кажется, слишком частое; Эйдан видит это так же ясно, как слышит стук собственного сердца в ушах и чувствует мягкое поглаживание пальцев Люка на своем плече.

— Дин?.. — спрашивает Люк серьезно.

И тот кивает — не как сомнамбула, а как человек, принявший самое осознанное решение в своей жизни.

— Меня ты не спрашиваешь, — хрипло говорит Эйдан.

Люк с сожалением качает головой и кладет ладонь ему между ног. Эйдан прикусывает губу, пытаясь удержаться от нового стона. 

— Это не нуждается в вопросах, — серьезно, без всякой насмешки говорит Люк. — Тут нужно кое-что другое. Общая кровать для начала.

Когда они вваливаются в номер Дина, Эйдан готов взорваться. В лифте Эванс "незаметно" поглаживал спину Дина, его рука ни разу не спустилась ниже поясницы, но именно это почему-то было особенно невыносимо. Дин, кажется, ничего не имел против. Более того, он так поводил плечами, будто терся о ласкающую его руку. Эйдан, глядя на это, хотел только одного — запустить ладони под белую футболку, провести по груди, путаясь пальцами в рыжих волосках, к шее, выше, к затылку, притянуть к себе... Иногда он думал об этом перед сном, но ни в каком страшном сне ему не могло присниться, что он будет желать этого в ярко освещенном лифте, под взглядом третьего человека, который... 

ЧЕРТ!

Люк на мгновение отрывается от губ Дина и лениво облизывается. Глаза Дина затуманены, и Эйдан осознает, что этими туманными, влажными глазами Дин смотрит на него — так, будто потерялся, будто ждет... Он кладет руку на плечо Люка — и тот мгновенно отодвигается, перемещаясь за спину Дина, передавая его в руки Эйдана. 

— Я все время хотел, — бормочет Дин. — Все время.

Это звучит так, будто он извиняется. Эйдан качает головой — нет, не говори, не повод для извинений, не время для разговоров — и прижимается к его губам, лаская медленно и жадно, не в силах насытиться касаниями языка и осознанием, что это происходит.

Дин стонет ему в рот. Эйдан, распахнув на нем пальто, резко дергает футболку вверх, гладит живот, бока — и на бедрах натыкается на чужие пальцы. От неожиданности он отстраняется и видит Люка, о котором совсем забыл и который сейчас целует Дина в шею сзади, будто вампир. Свет ночного города, падающий из окна, делает эту сцену похожей на кадр из какого-то чересчур красивого кино. В Эйдане вскипает темная волна бешенства, смешанного с невыносимо тягучим, густым вожделением. Рыча, он дергает Дина на себя, в три движения смахивает с него пальто и футболку и запускает пальцы ему в волосы...

Вспыхивает свет.

Часто моргающий, растерянный Дин выглядит забавно, но Эйдану не до смеха.

— Какого черта?! — он заслоняет глаза рукой.

Решительные руки снимают с него пальто, а хрипловатый голос произносит, чуть растягивая слова:

— По-моему, мы все слишком хороши, чтоб трахаться в темноте. Продолжай. А я за вами присмотрю.

И Люк прикусывает ухо Эйдана — слишком сильно, так, что ойкает и шарахается в сторону, растирая больное место ладонью. Теперь он наконец-то четко видит ситуацию: роскошный бежевый ковер, на котором валяются два пальто и белая футболка, полуголый Дин, у которого такой вид, будто его только что разбудили, безупречный Люк в расстегнутой на две пуговицы белой рубашке и с чуть припухшими губами и он сам, держащийся за ухо и с чудовищным стояком в штанах.

Эйдан начинает хохотать первым. Эванс и Дин присоединяются к нему через секунду.

— Это хрен знает что, — с трудом выговаривает Дин, утирая слезы.

Люк кивает и машет рукой. 

— Я пытался о вас позаботиться, ребята! Вы так выглядели, что мне оставалось только накрасить губы в пол-лица и спросить: "Почему вы такие серьезные?!"

— Ну так и накрасил бы! — смеется Эйдан.

Люк кривится и вскидывает руки в ужасе. Дин, успокоившийся было, снова принимается ржать, как лошадь, и вот так, хохоча, — подходит к Эйдану и принимается стягивать с него футболку. Эйдан покорно поднимает руки и только встряхивает головой, когда ладони Дина проходятся по его телу. Говорить он не может.

— Мне, конечно, было жутко интересно чувствовать себя целочкой, которую делят два альфа-самца, — замечает Дин, расстегивая ему ремень. — Но вы же не против, если я тоже проявлю немного инициативы? 

Эванс садится на кровать и скрещивает руки на груди.

— Что может быть лучше активной невинности! 

— Я не говорил "активность". Я говорил инициатива. — В голосе Дина дрожат отголоски смеха. Эйдан чувствует прикосновение холодного воздуха к телу и только теперь осознает, что с него практически стащили штаны. Он притягивает к себе Дина. Идеальное прикрытие.

— Люк? — интересуется Эйдан, поглаживая золотистый торс.

Люк смотрит задумчиво и чуть ухмыляется. От этой ухмылки Эйдана пробирает дрожь стыда и одновременно — предвкушения. Он видит выражение глаз Люка — и узнает его, хотя никогда не видел это направленным на себя, узнает то, что смотрит на него из глаз человека напротив — зверя, дуреющего от ощущения близкой свободы. 

— Ты уверен, что я вам нужен? — спрашивает Люк.

Его голос спокоен, но Эйдан чувствует, как волоски поднимаются у него на загривке. Тяжелый, горячий зверь ждет, впечатываясь гудящим телом в прутья жесткой, необходимой клетки...

— Ну, ты ведь собирался о нас позаботиться, — говорит Эйдан, чувствуя, как напрягается под его рукой плечо Дина, и надеясь, что все делает правильно. 

Когда Эванс начинает расстегивать рубашку, Дин выдыхает, и этот звук ломает клетку Эйдана. Короткий вскрик, какой-то треск, шорох; зверь выгибает спину, прижимая добычу к земле, впиваясь в горло. Еще один вскрик, резкая боль в бедре, бьющееся горячее тело под руками... Эйдан трясет головой, фокусируя взгляд. 

— Ты охренел?! 

Дин, лежащий под ним на краю постели, смотрит сузившимися от бешенства глазами, его губы на покрасневшем лице — почти белые. 

Эйдан еще раз встряхивает головой, пытаясь укротить рычащее безумие, вдруг забывшее свое место. 

— Прости. Прости, прости... 

Он дышит эти слова в золотистую мягкую щетину на щеке, в кончик носа, в плотно сжатые губы. Теплая ладонь касается его спины, ведет вниз по позвоночнику. Он откидывает голову назад, слыша собственный низкий стон в ушах и хрипловатый неразборчивый шепот Люка. Дин, расслабившись, обхватывает его за шею, притягивает к себе. Сухие пальцы очерчивают ягодицы, влажные твердые губы касаются рта. Эйдан снова стонет, вжимается в Дина, потом подается назад, навстречу ласке Люка. Ловушка из двух тел, горячих и жестких, обнимает его, опутывает, затягивая все дальше, проникая все глубже. Язык Дина скользит ему в рот, губы Люка – на его пояснице, и Эйдан исчез между ними, ослеп, оглох, лишился всего, кроме тела, которое изгибается, трется, натягивается струной, требуя своего. 

— Я больше не могу. Или ты слезешь с него, или я трахну тебя.

Голос Люка просачивается под кожу, в кровь, разгоняя и без того лихорадочно бьющееся сердце, тянется в позвоночнике, оседает распирающей тяжестью под животом. Ладони Люка оглаживают его бока, скользят ниже, туда, где его тело соприкасается с телом Дина. При мысли о том, как эти руки пройдутся по рыжим волоскам на груди, по светлой коже бедер – воздух застревает в груди Эйдана густым тяжелым комком. Черный зверь внутри рычит, скалится, извиваясь от желания и бешенства. Эйдан медленно поднимается на локтях. Дин улыбается ему распухшими губами, чуть щурясь… Этот чертов взгляд, эта улыбка, невыносимо развратная: провокация, готовность, покорность, чистый, абсолютный, осязаемый жар, который будет принадлежать первому, кто коснется, зачерпнет в ладони…

Эйдан медленно сползает вниз по влажному телу Дина, целуя и облизывая, отодвигая от него Люка, унося на себе чужие умелые прикосновения. Ключицы. Плечи. Соски. Солнечное сплетение щекочет губы. Кожа на животе пахнет Дином и им самим – тяжелый, соленый, мускусный запах, и дорожка волос влажная, очень темная, медная неровная стрелка указателя – вниз, тепло, еще теплее, горячо…

Его колени ударяются о пол. Позади раздается хриплый вздох Люка.

— Эйдан. О черт. Эйдан.

Ему не нужно оглядываться. Движение воздуха по разгоряченной коже, тихий шелест, еще какие-то звуки: Люк стоит над ним, тяжело дыша, выпутывается из остатков одежды Странно, что на нем все еще что-то осталось, отрешенно думает Эйдан, поглаживая кончиками пальцев почти прозрачную кожу в паху Дина. Сверху доносится смешок, потом стон; Эйдан поднимает голову и встречает пьяный и ошеломленный взгляд Дина, который, приподнявшись на локтях, смотрит на него – стоящего на коленях у его разведенных ног. Эйдану кажется, будто что-то поворачивается в нем, остро и мгновенно, кода Дин переводит взгляд выше и облизывает губы. Эйдан кладет ладонь на его яйца и медленно, мягко сжимает. По золотистому телу проходит дрожь.

— Ох бляяядь… 

Это галлюцинация, транс: изгиб напряженного тела, натянутая кожа на выступе кадыка, каменная округлая твердость под рукой – Эйдан мог бы смотреть на это вечно, так, как сейчас, когда ничьи глаза не видят его лица и не касаются ничьи руки. Одиночество обладания. Абсолютная власть. Большим пальцем он оглаживает местечко внизу, гладкое, нежное, совершенно лишенное волос.

— Эйдан, боже, блядь, Эйдан!..

И боже, и блядь, и да, это все он, и это так хорошо, и так, господи, так…

Сильные руки обхватывают его поперек груди, горячее гладкое тело прижимается сзади, зубы прихватывают кожу на загривке.

— Холодно… — бормочет Эйдан, как в бреду, и слышит в ответ хриплый вздох, сливающийся со стонами Дина.

— А так? 

Пальцы Люка мягко пробираются сквозь волосы на груди, стискивают соски. Волна жара окатывает с головы до ног. Эйдан изгибает спину, опираясь руками на колени Дина, и вновь ловит на себе этот ошалевший взгляд. 

Его покидают остатки разума. 

Эйдан слышит шепот, стоны, вскрики, и кажется, один из этих голосов принадлежит ему. Эйдан чувствует горячие губы на своих плечах и скольжение ладони между ягодиц. Эйдан дышит запахом бархатистой тугой кожи и разбухшей от напряжения плоти. Эйдан не видит ничего, кроме широко распахнутых, почти остекленевших от возбуждения глаз. Дин смотрит, не отрываясь, тяжело дыша, выталкивая ругательства, кусая губы – и Эйдан читает себя в его лице, видит в расширившихся зрачках: прогнувшуюся поясницу, раздвинутые ноги, разведенные ягодицы, вспотевшую спину, на которой лежит чужая рука… пальцы, стиснутые на покрытых рыжими волосами коленях, мокрый приоткрытый рот, кончик языка, слизывающий прозрачную каплю с багровой головки… Дин хрипит и матерится, толкаясь бедрами вверх, скользя по губам и попадая по носу, а Эйдан фыркает и стонет, чувствуя медленно двигающиеся внутрь пальцы Люка. Это немного больно – и почти все равно. Эйдану больно везде: сердце расталкивает ребра, губы и шею саднит от поцелуев, во рту тяжело и вязко от вкуса Дина, натянутые до предела мышцы спины ноют почти мучительно, а яйца горят огнем и вот-вот лопнут – и, черт возьми, что там лопочет Люк?!

— Трахни меня, — хрипит Эйдан.

— Потерпи, я… 

Он резко дергает бедрами, насаживаясь на пальцы, и на миг прикрывает глаза от облегчения, чувствуя, что двигаться больше некуда.

— Блядь, Люк, ты же хочешь. – Эйдан утыкается лицом в пах Дина, на миг прихватывает губами его яйца и тут же выпускает, боясь не выдержать и вцепиться зубами. – Выеби меня, не могу больше, давай, блядь, Эванс, ну!.. 

Глаза Дина – черные, абсолютно черные. Эйдан, не отводя взгляда, обхватывает его член губами, всасывает головку внутрь и снова резко двигает бедрами, соскальзывая с пальцев Люка и вновь насаживаясь до основания. Влажный красный туман плывет в голове. Язык очерчивает уздечку. Еще. Еще. Когда Люк разводит его ягодицы до предела, Эйдан выпускает член Дина и ложится щекой на его бедро, закрывая глаза.

Больно.

— Эйдан… ох, нахрен… потерпи…

Больно.

Его тело распято, натянуто до предела. Он стискивает зубы, слыша тяжелое дыхание за спиной и над головой, ощущая давление сильных рук на бедрах и пояснице, глядя в темноту. 

— Эй… дан…

Теплая опора под ним ворочается, ходит ходуном. Эйдан хочет поднять голову – и не может. Жар заполняет его, густая багровая темнота давит, не давая дышать. Люк движется медленно, постанывая, оглаживая Эйдана, будто норовистую лошадь, и это действительно успокаивает. Люк не толкает – покачивает, плавно и осторожно, вперед и назад, и в конце концов Эйдан начинает качаться вместе с ним, усваивая темп: вперед и назад, вперед и назад…

— Нормально? – выдыхает Люк, сжимая пальцы вокруг его члена.

— Да. Ох, да!

Покачивание переходит в мягкие, настойчивые толчки. Боль исчезает совсем, остается только распирающий жар; Эйдан захлебывается, когда Люк проводит по его головке – раз, и другой, и третий, в такт движению, в такт дыханию. Он распахивает глаза, видит перед собой темно-рыжие завитки, тонкую кожу, пронизанную синими пульсирующими нитями – и тянется к ней губами. 

Дин смотрит. Эйдан знает, что смотрит – приподнявшись на локтях, задыхаясь и постанывая. Эйдан беспорядочно тычется губами и языком во внутреннюю сторону бедра, в выступающую косточку. Густые золотистые волоски в паху щекочут нос, и он трется им о горячую, одуряюще пахнущую кожу, вызывая смешок, который переходит в долгий, протяжный стон и череду ругательств, когда Эйдан проводит языком от основания члена к головке. Люк движется все быстрее, давит ладонью на поясницу, заставляя прогнуться сильнее, ритмично сжимая член Эйдана – и он, как может, подстраивается под этот ритм, скользя языком по члену Дина: вперед и назад, еще, и еще, и еще, до тех пор, Дин с протяжным, утробным стоном не впечатывается пахом в его лицо. Горячая вязкая струйка течет по губам. Люк за спиной хрипит что-то и, выпустив его член, обхватывает Эйдана поперек груди, поднимает рывком, насаживая на себя почти вертикально. 

Эйдан глохнет от собственного крика. Все тело напряжено, натянуто, заклинено на одних и тех же движениях, накачано страшным распирающим жаром, от которого невозможно избавиться. Люк кусает его в шею, Люк стискивает его ребра до треска, Люк трахает его быстро и резко, вгоняет член до основания. Эйдан запрокидывает голову, хватая воздух ртом, пытаясь передохнуть, пытаясь не потеряться в накатывающей на него тяжелой черной волне… Настойчивые мягкие губы касаются его лица. Горячая ладонь сжимает его член. Эйдан с трудом открывает глаза – и успевает увидеть рыжую бровь, прежде чем его накрывает с головой. 

Вынырнув из темноты, он обнаруживает себя лежащим на груди Дина. Точнее, его голова лежит на груди Дина, ноги расположились на ногах Люка, а бок щекочет длинный ворс ковра. Болит абсолютно все, кроме головы, в которой царит ясная, прозрачная пустота доброго весеннего утра. Эйдан пытается повернуться, чтобы лечь поудобнее. Легче от этого ему не становится. 

— Охренеть, — задумчиво говорить Люк, придвигаясь ближе. 

Ноги Эйдана при этом соскальзывают на пол. Эйдан судорожно вздыхает: саднящая, тянущая боль в заднице крайне неприятна. Люк чуть сдвигает его вбок, ближе к Дину, устраивается рядом, перекинув руку через Эйдана. Помедлив, Эйдан кладет свою ладонь рядом, чувствуя, как сильно и тяжело бьется между пальцев сердце Дина. 

«Охренеть, — думает Эйдан, — это еще слабо сказано. И что…».

Пустота в голове солнечно улыбается ему. Мысль растворяется без следа. 

Первым поднимается Люк. Из-под ресниц Эйдан снизу вверх смотрит на то, как он собирает с ковра вещи. Свет лампы режет глаза. Эйдан опускает взгляд и сразу же упирается в горловину скомканной футболки, из-под которой выглядывает обрывок упаковки от презерватива. Он зажмуривается.

— Ты не против, если я воспользуюсь твоей ванной? – спрашивает Люк. 

— Это мой последний оплот, но я не против, — говорит Дин и – Эйдан поспорить готов! – лениво улыбается. 

Щелкает дверная ручка. Глубоко вздохнув и собравшись с силами, Эйдан отлепляется от Дина и переворачивается на спину. 

— Куда ты пополз? 

— Готовлюсь к неизбежному, — мрачно отвечает Эйдан.

— Понятно. Сожаления, сомнения, посткоитальная неловкость…

— Иди нахрен. Я собираюсь встать. И сделать хоть пару шагов. Не уверен, что смогу предпринять первую попытку при Люке. 

Дин поворачивается набок, подпирает щеку рукой.

— А при мне можешь? – спрашивает он с интересом.

Эйдан долго молчит, прежде чем ответить.

— При тебе могу. Как выяснилось, я много чего могу при тебе. 

Теперь молчит Дин. Эйдану кажется, что тишина липнет к коже, будто смола, забивая поры. 

— Понятно, — произносит Дин в конце концов. – А спать при мне сможешь, как думаешь?

Эйдан хочет спокойно пожать плечами. Но если ты после секса лежишь пластом на ковре, глядя в потолок, а человек, который кончил тебе на лицо, а потом дрочил тебе, когда тебя трахали, дышит в плечо, ожидая ответа… короче, иногда притворяться бессмысленно.   
Он кивает. Вернее, пытается. Когда после секса лежишь пластом на ковре, даже диапазон жестов сужается до минимума. 

Плохо, что произнести какое-нибудь «смогу» тоже не получается. И тут ковер совершенно ни при чем. Секс, видимо, тоже. 

Но Дину, кажется, не нужны ни слова, ни жесты. Дин развивает бурную активность. Когда Люк выходит из ванной, застегивая пуговицы на изрядно помятой рубашке, Эйдан уже лежит на кровати в махровом халате, который достает ему как раз до середины бедер и не запахивается на груди, а Дин, одетый в мягкие серые штаны и футболку, оглядывает черное пальто, держа его на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Вид у него скептический — в смысле, у Дина. 

Пальто выглядит просто удручающе. 

— По-моему, я на нем сидел, а потом лежал, — вздыхает Люк, и глаза у него смеются. – Могу возместить ущерб. 

Эйдан фыркает: 

— Это мое. Ни о каком ущербе и речи не идет. 

— Что ж, я рад, – говорит Люк серьезно. Потом потягивается всем телом и идет к двери. 

— Люк? 

Эванс оборачивается. Дин бросает пальто на стул и улыбается – и кажется в первый раз Эйдан не имеет ничего против этой улыбки, обращенной к Люку. 

— Спасибо за заботу, — говорит Дин. 

Люк ухмыляется, так, как он умеет – медленно и хищно:

— Спасибо за увольнительную. Если что, всегда готов разделить с вами бутылку рома. 

fin  


 


End file.
